


dress me up in ecstasy

by fanatic4f1, rainbowinthesky



Series: out of reach [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, situationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic4f1/pseuds/fanatic4f1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: Lewis was certain that his unexpected sexual adventure with Seb and Kimi was a one off type of thing.Except it kept happening.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Kimi Räikkönen, Lewis Hamilton/Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: out of reach [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205549
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was never my intention to write a sequel to [beware of their appetite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524564/chapters/69896937#workskin) but some of you asked for it and thankfully **Lightweight_Landy** reached out to me with a brilliant idea and I ran with it. Now I couldn't imagine it any other way, so thank you so much! ♥️
> 
> Massive thank you to my dearest friend **rainbowinthesky** who is as excited about this story just as I am.  
> Thank you for being there with me every step of the way giving ideas, beta reading, brainstorming, cheerleading and jumping to my complete rescue in chapter 2. Without you, none of this would ever be remotely, possible, thank you for everything! You're the best partner in crime one could ever ask for and a friend for life 💕
> 
> Special mention to **EgaoSaranghae** who literally can't wait to read this! Hope you'll enjoy it! 🥺💕
> 
> Enough of my rambling, here have some more Sewismi! 😅

“Question for Sebastian. Seb, you certainly look a lot younger this season. Do you think it’s because of how the car has been responding and how well things are going for you and the team so far?” 

“Wow that’s a very nice way to say you think I look old, thank you,” Sebastian teased the journalist, prompting the room to laugh. “I don’t know, I’ve been having a lot of vegan dinners lately, that could be it,” the German kept joking with a big playful grin. Lewis couldn’t hold back an involuntary chuckle as his eyes briefly met Seb’s. “I mean, look at Lewis and how he’s aging backwards, getting more handsome every year? I really think vegan eating has something to do with it, so I decided to try it more often.” The whole room burst into laughter once again and so did Lewis, exchanging a very knowingly look with the German. 

The amount of fun Seb was having with it and how no one else but him - and Kimi - had any idea of what it actually meant, had Lewis smirking amusedly at the scene. But soon laughter faded away and Sebastian started replying to the question, putting a more serious note to the vegan remark, as it was actually true that he had been changing his eating habits and Lewis liked to think he had something to do with it somehow. The German then went on to talk about the car and his season so far agreeing that it was much easier to keep a relaxed face when racing had been competitive again after his worst season yet last year. 

It pleased Lewis so much to see Seb back where he belonged. Fighting for podiums and driving a car that allowed the younger one to show he still had it in him, putting an end to the tiresome insinuations that he was past his prime and should be looking into retirement. Whenever asked in interviews, Lewis always replied that Sebastian was his biggest rival on track, and even if Seb was not a real threat for the first two places in the championship, he truly felt that. 

Joking aside, he agreed with the journalist’s observation about the German’s appearance. Aston Martin’s fast car had really given him a glow up that not only made him appear more youthful, but more and more beautiful by the day. Plus the green and pink suited Sebastian all too well, much more than the red ever did. Selfishly, Lewis was over the moon with the fact it also meant they got to spend more time together, either being paired in press conferences or sharing podiums. 

Kimi, for once, was not exactly beaming with joy, letting himself be heard with jealous or sarcastics remarks here and there, but by now Lewis was able to tell the jealousy was only the Finn’s way of showing how annoyed he was not to be there as well. Even when it was evident how Kimi hated interviews and loved to be able to sneak out of the paddock as soon as the race was over and warm the hotel bed for Seb, Lewis knew he missed winning and the competitive side of racing. 

Sometimes it still felt very surreal to Lewis that the encounters with Seb and Kimi, or Simi, how Angela started referring to the pair, just kept happening. It was true that at no point that first night things felt awkward or uncomfortable, not even after they showered and had the much promised vegan dinner. In fact, when he said he was leaving, Kimi even suggested he should stay for the night so they could drink some shots of the vodka Lewis had brought. Seb agreed immediately, excited with the prospect of prolonging the momento. But the Brit politely refused them stating he had to get up early to go back to Monaco because he already had a commitment there that couldn’t be rescheduled. 

A complete lie, of course, since the only commitment Lewis had was to hang out with Roscoe and spoil and cuddle with him the whole day, but they didn’t need to know that. 

The thing was, after he came down from the high of Sebastian and Kimi, he couldn’t help but feel a little scared at how fast they were able to disarm him to the point he’d allow his body to take complete control over his brain like that. And Lewis never lost his head, not even when he was giving head. So he made a conscious decision of turning that evening into a one off type of thing. An unpredictable and exciting adventure, that would just never ever happen again.

It didn't matter if it had been, _by far,_ Lewis’ best sexual experience to date or that he still wanted to try several other pairings and positions with them. Just _never again._

Plus, he had been single for so long, it wouldn’t be so unrealistic to develop feelings if the encounters were to become a habit. And he was definitely not going to spend his precious time getting sucked into a relationship that one, he didn’t really want to be in and two, had no realistic chance of ever succeeding anyway. 

It really didn't matter how incredibly hot and simply amazing the sex had been, Lewis just had absolutely no desire - or interest - in becoming the third part of Simi. 

_That wouldn’t even sound right anyway._

By the time he landed in Monaco the next day, he was so determined to forget all about it, he didn't even want Angela to know. And when it came down to it, it wasn’t so difficult to forget once Roscoe jumped into his arms as soon he opened the door.

But much to his surprise, not even a full month had gone by when he found himself being easily and fairly quickly drawn back to Simi's enchantment.

***

Two weeks before winter testing started, Lewis had just returned to his hotel in Frankfurt after being in meetings all day. As he waited for the elevator, thinking his hoodie was doing an excellent job concealing his face, he heard his name being called from the lobby. He thanked the heavens when the door opened not even a second later, allowing him in just in time so it wouldn't be rude to ignore it. Usually he had no problem with stopping what he was doing to tend to fan's requests for photos or autographs, but it had been an exhausting day and he couldn’t wait to shower and jump to bed and tuck himself into an early night of sleep.

As soon as he got out of the shower, Lewis was startled by a knock on the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up his phone from the sink to see if there were any messages. 

During the elevator ride he had texted Angela to let her know he was back and he remembered mentioning he was a little hungry. There were no new messages, but it wouldn’t be far-fetched to think that she had called in and asked for room service on his behalf, like she had done many times before. So his tired brain figured the knock on the door just _had_ to be dinner. He didn't even second-guess his reasoning before opening it, his eyes still down at his phone.

“Sir Lewis Hamilton!” 

And boy, was he gobsmacked when he lifted his gaze up to find a brightly smiling Sebastian Vettel on the other side. 

They had exchanged a few texts since that night, but nothing too serious or making reference to it. It was just like the whole thing had never happened to which Lewis was very glad about actually.

“Seb!? W-What are you doing here?” he gasped, surprised, but smiling at the same time.

“Kimi saw you in the lobby and I tried to call your name, but I guess you had your headphones on?” _Oh that’s why the voice sounded kind of familiar!_ “So Britta texted Angela and she got me your room number.”

“You do know you could’ve texted me right?” A small smile formed at the corner of his lips, as he dangled his phone at the German. 

“What? And ruin the element of surprise?” Sebastian chuckled, walking inside after Lewis’ signal to do so.

“What are you doing in Frankfurt anyway?” Lewis asked as they couldn’t decide to either shake hands or hug, ending up doing an awkward version of both. The way Seb’s hand rested on his shoulder for a second longer before giving it a squeeze had Lewis swallowing dryly. 

“We’re heading to Heppenheim tomorrow to visit my family, but Frankfurt was playing today and I wanted to take Kimi,” Sebastian explained.

“How did i-” Lewis interrupted himself mid sentence with a long and sonorous yawn he couldn't even bother to cover. “Sorry mate, it was a rough day. I was just about to go to sleep.”

“Well that’s unfortunate… I came to see if you wanted to have dinner with us. Kimi is showering now, but we really wouldn't mind eating vegan again.” 

There was really no different intonation or change of expression in Seb’s face when he uttered his words, but Lewis’ brain connected the words ‘vegan’ and ‘dinner’ to _that_ night and he couldn’t contain the nervous chuckle that escaped his throat. The information that Kimi was showering at that moment, didn't help much either. Or the fact the only thing he was wearing was a towel, drops of water still running down his chest. Seb picked up every single cue Lewis’ face gave away and smirked knowingly, not saying a word. A shiver ran down Lewis’ spine when the younger man poked just a bit of his tongue out in a barely there but very obvious seductive way. The Brit suddenly felt too exposed, scarcely dressed as the image of Sebastian feeding him Kimi’s come was burning on his retinas. 

Lewis blinked a few times and cleared his throat before replying, “I’m sorry, but I really am very tired Seb.” The German pouted in that cute way he did when he wanted to get away his way, so Lewis didn’t even give him time before he continued, “It’s nice to see you though, tell Kimi I said hi. I really am sorry." The older one was already walking back towards the door, allowing no room to be convinced otherwise.

“That’s ok, I’ll let you go to sleep then,” Seb smiled kindly, “but if you change your mind, Kimi and I are in room 7018.”

“Alright, goodnight Seb.”

Just before Sebastian walked out he turned his head back with a smirk dancing on his lips and ogled Lewis’ almost naked body up and down. It was just for a second, his eyes barely even moved, but it was enough for his brain to shoot blood between his legs.

“Goodnight Lew, sleep well.” 

Lewis caught a glint of mischief in Seb's eyes just before the door closed and with a racing heart and a half hard cock poking the towel, he pushed his weight against the wall and took a deep breath while cupping his own cheeks. 

_This is NOT happening again._

Luckily, a few deep breaths were all Lewis needed to recompose himself and shake off the Simi thoughts out of his mind. He then got dressed in a white t-shirt and black boxers and crawled into bed like he had been wanting to do all along, ever since he got back to the hotel. 

He was too tired to actually order and wait for dinner, so a bigger breakfast the next day would have to do. He turned off the lights and checked his phone one last time before putting it to charge in the nightstand, certain that once his head hit the pillow and his eyes closed, sleep would follow in a heartbeat. 

But strangely enough, that didn’t happen.

The mattress was nice and firm just the way he liked it, the sheets were soft against his skin and the pillows very comfortable, which was indeed a very rare combination when it came to hotel rooms, but something just wasn’t right. He tried changing sides, stomach up, stomach down, adding another pillow to later remove it, breathing exercises... But all of the sudden it seemed like his tiredness had simply vanished. He knew perfectly well why, but refused to allow his mind to go there any further. 

He switched sides a few more times, trying to remind his body how weary it was just a few moments ago, but it seemed like sleep was not going to happen anytime soon, so he let out a long frustrated sigh. 

Sprawled in bed with his legs and arms open, Lewis stared at the ceiling for a while, before sighing again, only this time it was an annoyed one. Finally convinced that sleep was a no go, he propped himself up to a sitting position and checked his phone for the time, it was barely 9 pm. He thought about heading down to the gym, but he really didn’t want to get dressed and have to shower again later, so he picked up the remote control and turned the television on instead. There had to be a rerun of something that would be able to put him back to the state of slumber from before.

He zapped through the channels absentmindedly in the hopes that his brain would just know where to stop. But he was in Germany after all and _everything_ was not even dubbed, but narrated in German. All his brain was able to catch was single words at each click, which wasn’t exactly really helping in distracting himself from what was the cause of this newfound energy in the first place.

Just when he was about to turn it off and switch to his phone instead, Lewis’ ears picked up a very familiar song that made him tilt his head in interest. A big smile took over his face when he went back to the channel and indeed it was the intro song of ‘Cool Runnings’. The smile got even bigger when, thankfully, the first words were said in English. Lewis made himself comfortable, returning to a lying position as he nuzzled his head into the pillow and just enjoyed his favorite movie. 

That was, until his phone buzzed angrily against the nightstand, startling him. _Damnit!_ Right when his eyes were finally getting heavy after he had spent the last 20 minutes quoting the dialogues out loud, and out of pace, because he kept being interrupted by his own laughter. 

The Brit really wasn’t particularly interested in knowing why it did, but it had completely killed his vibe, so he picked it up his phone to mute it before it would happen again. But he was barely able to unlock it, when he read Sebastian’s name on the screen and his insides immediately swirled into a tight knot. His eyes narrowed while his thumb hoovered over the notification with hesitation. 

If asked about what he was doing seconds ago, Lewis simply wouldn’t be able to respond, because at that moment the only thing he could think of was to carefully list every single reason to ignore the message. But the place in his shoulder where Seb touched him started to tingle and once again curiosity won over him. 

It only read ‘7018’ but it was enough for his heart to pound heavily inside his ribcage. He knew he was being played by the pair. Shit, they were probably laughing at his expense right now, knowing it was so easy to have him fighting against every fiber of his being to ignore their attempts, all they had to do was to send a text with the room number. But Lewis was firm in not surrendering this time. There was nothing Simi could do to convince him otherwise. 

Or that’s what he thought.

As he stared at the numbers in the message, a picture came up. Lewis’ empty stomach grunted at the sight of food, but his trained eyes could only focus on the background. Even if it wasn't blurred, he would've recognized the outline of Kimi's infuriatingly perfect cock anywhere, and he knew they knew that too. His face burned and he could feel his boxers tightening up around him as his crossed eyes were incapable to avert from the screen. And it was so close, merely two floors up...

If anyone had told him a month ago that Kimi fucking Räikkönen would be the cause of the overwhelming turmoil he found himself in right now, Lewis would have just laughed at how absurd that sounded. But then again, it wasn't just Kimi, Seb was there too, and the memory of how the German ogled him earlier was just the last nudge of convincing he needed. 

_Fuck!_

As he climbed the stairs to the 7th floor, wearing the same white t-shirt that was now paired with gray sweatpants, Lewis felt exactly like he did at Kimi's house. His rational side trying to persuade him to go back to his room and just jerk off until he got rid of that tension coursing through him, while his usually tamable impulsive one, fueled every single step up like a rocket. 

And like that day, it was clear which side was winning because in what felt like the blink of an eye, numbers '7018’ were staring at him. 

With his hand up in the air, dwelling if either to knock or not, Lewis could still back away and let his rationality claim the victory this time. But suddenly the door just opened and an aggressive hand on his chest pulled him inside. 

There was really no time for words or to adjust to the situation because his body quickly got trapped between the two men. Sebastian and Kimi manhandled his head from one side to the other, fighting over the control of his mouth like two lions fighting over a prey.

In fact, that was exactly how Lewis felt. Like a helpless _prey_.

And normally he absolutely hated feeling that weak and impotent, but at that precise moment, being devoured by Simi was all he ever wanted. So he completely let go of the last shred of reluctance he had in his body and allowed himself to be at their complete mercy.

Lewis couldn’t remember a single second that his lips were not being kissed, yet suddenly his shirt was already above his head, being ripped off just like the rest of his clothes, leaving him dressed in nothing but the heated ecstasy of their touches.

The Brit felt himself being taken to the bed, still entangled between the two blondes. Seb’s beard was bushier than the last time and it rubbed pleasantly against his chin as they kissed passionately. Kimi was behind him, sucking on his lobe while spilling all sorts of filth to his ear, grinding his hips - and his huge rock hard erection - against his ass. 

Everything that happened after they made it to the bed was a blur. Lewis got so lost into the intoxicating illusion of the three bodies moving in perfect harmony with the grunty moans that escaped their throats that he just lost track of time and space.

Next time he regained control of himself, he really had no idea how long it had been since he got there. His muscles still spasmed as he came down from his high, panting for air and absorbing his surroundings for the first time since he was abruptly pulled in. Sebastian and Kimi were sprawled close to him, also panting with flushed faces, their fingers loosely interlocked over his chest.

“We’re so happy you came, Lew…” Seb whispered against his shoulder. 

Kimi made a noise that Lewis interpreted as an agreement to Seb’s remark, but his eyes were so heavy at that point he couldn’t even say anything back before falling deeply asleep.

***

It wasn't until the 4th time it happened that Lewis decided to stop trying convincing himself that _this_ time would be the last. It was clear that decision was not his alone to make.

Whenever they were apart and Lewis was just going about his usual life, he hardly ever thought about Seb and Kimi any more than what he already did before they started whatever it was that they were doing now. But it didn’t matter where or who he was with, everytime he read ‘vegan dinner’ over the screen of his phone, his reaction was instant. It started with a tingle in his stomach that quickly turned into a shockwave that went straight to his already hardening cock and to his racing heart. 

Lewis was always taken aback for a moment, completely forgetting whatever it was that he was doing for a second or two. It had put him in a few awkward situations before, but there was absolutely nothing he could do to prevent it. The only thing on his mind next was boarding a plane to Zürich as soon as possible. It was ironically amusing how he had more fun in Switzerland now that he no longer lived there than when he did. 

Objectively, Lewis didn’t actually like that power Simi had over him at all and he knew continuing to see them was like playing with fire, but like his body’s reaction, there was absolutely nothing to do about it. 

Well, probably there were many things he _could_ do about it, he just didn’t _want_ to. The sexual chemistry he had with the couple was nothing like Lewis had ever experienced before and the roles of the dynamics were clearly defined in his head, so why not? Plus he had his rules and they were his way to have some control. 

_Oh yes, his rules._

When he woke up the next morning in Frankfurt in Seb and Kimi’s room, Lewis couldn’t help but feel terribly strange in his own skin. 

He was alone in bed and until Sebastian, who was already dressed, came out of the bathroom hurrying Kimi not to take too long in there, he didn't understand where he was.

“Lew! You’re up. Good morning.”

“Er-- Morning…” 

Although Lewis hadn’t drunk a single drop of alcohol, he felt as if hungover.

“I’m sorry we can’t stay longer, it would've been nice to catch up, but my parents are expecting us for lunch and we’re already late,” the German said as he finished closing his suitcase.

“Sure, that’s fine. I didn’t mean to fall asleep anyway.” Lewis sat up in bed as his eyes searched around the room.

“We did try to wake you for dinner, but you really were tired,” Seb chuckled softly.

“Yeah… Hm-- Seb, do you mind…?” Lewis pointed at a chair next to where the German was standing, as he suddenly realized how naked he still was under the sheets.

“Sure.” Seb quickly turned around and handed him the carefully folded bundle of his clothes.

“Thanks-- I know you like to keep things tidy, but you didn’t have to fold them like this, you know?”

“Oh, that was Ki--” Seb interrupted himself just as Kimi came out of the bathroom, all dressed up in black.

“Hey,” the Finn nodded at Lewis before going on to discuss the plans for the day with Seb, something about picking Fabian up along the way, not paying the Brit much attention after.

Lewis got shyly dressed as the very familiar ‘intruder’ feeling took over his body yet again. There was something about witnessing their intimate routine of coordinated moves and mannerisms while they talked about Seb’s family, a few hours after they had indecent sex that made him very uncomfortable. And even though he’d go on with breaking his promise of not seeing them again in that context, he stood very firmly on never spending the night after that, turning it into one of his rules. 

Doing it only in non-race weeks or during breaks and limiting the encounters to Seb’s farmhouse in Switzerland were Lewis’ two other rules. 

After they got together on a Friday in Spain and the Brit had the worst qualifying session of his career in a long time, he just completely refused to meet up with Seb and Kimi during race weeks, Wednesday being his ultimate limit. And although Simi usually protested against rule number one, often trying to convince him not to go back to his hotel room at night, (Seb even had the guest room prepared for him everytime) this one was immediately accepted, since both men also had poor results that weekend. But even if they hadn’t, Lewis would most definitely not let sex risk his chances of becoming an 8th time World Champion. As much power they had over him, racing was where he drew the line.

The reason behind the third rule of regularly meeting in Switzerland, or only in places they all had a motive to be in, was simple: Lewis just didn’t want to draw any more attention to his personal life. He was already so open and spoke so freely about everything else, he decided that at least his love, or in this case, sex life, would be his and his alone. He was really enjoying how things were going and would not allow negative press to ruin it for him, or for Seb and Kimi. And since the blondes virtually had no reasons to be in Monaco other than for the race and Lewis was still very much involved with the Swiss watch brand that involuntary had brought them together in the first place, Seb’s isolated farmhouse was the best solution to all. Angela and Britta would always try to coordinate their schedules to match their free time. 

At first he thought things would quickly get boring and uninteresting, always meeting in the same scenario, but far from it. Not only they kept finding ways to make sex hotter, it was truly great to disconnect from the world and recharge at Seb’s hidden paradise every now and then. Roscoe certainly had the time of his life whenever Lewis brought him along, absolutely loving all the space to run around with his ears flapping in the wind as he barked his way into bonding with the animals. 

It still surprised him seeing how much Kimi enjoyed himself while helping Seb out around the farm. The lengths the ultimate party boy would go for Sebastian, agreeing to move in and give up his immaculate glass and stainless steel mansion to tend to an orchard and feed chickens, was endearing and it made Lewis feel very happy for his friend. 

Also, the Finn was so much more approachable and easier to talk to lately. Even though they would still differ on almost everything and bicker with each other at any given chance, these days Lewis found his company perfectly… _pleasant_.

Kimi's laugh when he had a good time was always so warm and honest, it changed his usually stoic face completely. The corner of his squinting eyes wrinkled in an adorable way just like his forehead. Upper and lower rows of pearly white teeth on display in a big grin as he kicked his head forward. He had a surprisingly easy sense of humor too, sometimes even acting goofy and childish, like how he could never dive into a pool without doing a ridiculous pose, often a Superman one. 

Lewis had to admit he actually liked Kimi as a person now, not only as the driver he used to admire growing up and the one he always chose to play with on the Playstation. He really liked him and often caught himself wondering if this change in Kimi’s attitude was all Seb’s doing or if that’s how the Iceman had always been around the people he _cared_ enough about to show his real self. 

And it was not just Kimi that Lewis started to see under a different light, it was happening with Seb too. It had been a few years since he considered the German an actual friend and not only a former rival and occasional lover, but they had never spent this much time together outside of racing context. It was so nice to see him applying all his kindness, cheekiness and curious excitement in everyday real life scenarios. 

He tried to avoid spending too much idle time around them though, because it was very easy to get lost in them. Seb and Kimi had this way of having whole conversations with only just glances at each other’s eyes that was absolutely hypnotizing. And even if they weren’t looking, there were these “blink it, miss it” little touches they shared, instantly knowing what the other wanted or meant. But at the same time they were also very vocal and straight forward with expressing their feelings and needs, never sugar coating or beating around the bushes. It was like they trusted each other at such a deep and intimate level, no matter what was said, there was absolutely nothing capable of breaking them apart. 

Lewis could see how they made a conscious effort not to overdo their coupleness whenever he was around and he very much appreciated them for it. But every once in a while he couldn’t help but go back to his hotel with this heavy longing in his chest to have that link with someone himself. 

It especially happened whenever he heard Kimi calling Seb 'Kulta'. It always took Lewis aback for a second. He was so used to Sebastian using endearments when referring or talking with Kimi, he didn't even bat an eye at it anymore. But Kimi rarely did it, at least not when he was around anyway.

At first Lewis wasn't even sure what it meant. As much as Roscoe seemed to be getting fluent at it, he was still very much ignorant when it came to Finnish. Well, at least now he could _actually_ tell when cursing was involved and this was not one of them, the total opposite actually. The way Kimi said 'Kulta' was very different to the way he said anything else really. Lewis just knew right away it meant something utterly sweet and intimate and when he finally found out what it meant, both literally and as an endearment, it only confirmed his theory.

It was such a simple word, but it described the German in so many ways, it actually sounded like the most beautiful love letter ever to exist. Not to mention how soft and loving Kimi's face instantly became whenever he said it. 

Lewis could only dream that one day someone would refer to him like that.

Luckily, as soon as he returned to his busy daily life, he had no time to entertain those ideas so they were always quickly forgotten. 

Until the next time anyway.

***

"What's so amusing?" Kimi asked when he noticed Lewis' eyes were elsewhere.

When Sebastian tasked them with apple picking while he’d take care of dinner, it was clear that he was up to something.

Seb knew perfectly well - better than any of them, actually - that the apples would not be ready for harvest for at least another couple of months, but he absolutely insisted they _had_ to have the vegan apple strudel he found a recipe for. Lewis, and probably Kimi too, knew that the strudel was just an excuse to have them spending time alone together. Lately, Seb had been quite vocal about how much he missed seeing the older men interacting sexually. But ever since Kimi and Lewis found out their shared interest over toys and BDSM, their sole focus had been on Seb’s needy nature, barely leaving any time for them to pay attention to each other. 

"Seb… Look at him thinking he's doing a good job pretending he's not spying on us," Lewis replied with a subtle nod towards the house. Sebastian was arranging some cushions excessively slowly at the outside dining area, where they planned to eat, giving casual but lingering looks at their direction, bashfully poking his tongue out.

Kimi sighed and shook his head. Then he chuckled before his eyes turned dark at Lewis with that smug smirk that now excited him deeply plastered all over his thin lips. "We should give him something worth spying then."

"Yeah? Like what?" the Brit asked intentionally coy, biting his lower lip.

"I have something in mind…" Kimi replied with a raised eyebrow as he lazily palmed himself. Lewis' eyes widened and narrowed, his heart already picking up the pace at the mere thought of what was inside those black shorts.

Sebastian had been so good lately, playing along so willingly with their kinks, he certainly deserved a reward. And by the way Kimi pulled Lewis in with a hand on the back of his neck and gave him an erotic open mouthed kiss while his eyes bored into the German's, they were about to give him one.

The kiss immediately took the Brit’s breath away, but he was very quickly left hanging for more when the older man went back to the golf cart for something. Lewis’ heart pounded in his chest when Kimi laid a blanket before him. The Finn's piercing icy eyes made contact with Lewis' before shifting back at the thick fabric on the floor. The signal was loud and clear and Lewis had absolutely no intention of denying him, nor did he want to. Though before dropping to his knees, he looked at Sebastian, who was enthralled by the sight the pair made with his mouth open. The distance between them was considerable, but the reigning champion could swear Seb's mouth was watering. Just like his own was. 

As he got himself comfortable, Lewis looked up to the Finn who was taking his shirt off. His black cap had already been replaced by his signature squared dark sunglasses, that up until then were tucked on the collar of the shirt. Kimi’s smooth chest and golden skin glowed with the lazy sunset, just like his hair did when he looked at him. 

“Ok?” Kimi asked very casually, but even behind the glasses Lewis could see his face was furrowing. With time, that became one of Lewis’ favorite things about the older man; it didn’t matter how long they had been doing it, he always seeked for consent whenever he suggested the Brit to take a submissive role. 

“Very,” Lewis replied with hungry eyes, his hands already on Kimi’s hips, ready to tug down his shorts. And as soon as he saw how the Finn's face relaxed and that smirk was back on his lips, that’s exactly what he did. 

Kimi grunted when his half hard dick was set free and Lewis licked his lips, hypnotized by how quickly it got bigger. Before he committed his full attention to it though, the Brit gave one last look at Sebastian, who had also taken his shirt off and was already touching himself over his sweat shorts. 

_So desperate._

But who was Lewis to judge anyway? Especially when he was also very desperate to get his lips around Kimi. 

And just when he was about to, the Finn took himself in hand to stroke it fully hard, making Lewis hold his breath in disappointment for a second. However, as soon as he caught a glimpse of Kimi's big, nearly hairless and equally inviting balls, his immediate reaction was to slowly run his tongue from as far back as he could until the base of the shaft, where he sucked gently, leaving a shiny wet trail behind. It brought out another grunt from Kimi, only this time it was a surprised one, that made him let go of himself. Lewis had both hands resting on the Finn’s thighs and he could feel the shiver that went through the other man’s body. He really enjoyed those moments he was able to take Kimi off guard and break him from his ever so cool attitude. And as always, he wouldn’t just pass at the chance of commenting on it.

“You like that, hmm?” Lewis looked up at the older man and gave him a teasing smile. Only one of his eyes made contact as the other was overshadowed by Kimi’s suddenly rock hard cock.

“If you say so...” Kimi shrugged dismissive, pouting through his smirk with open arms.

Lewis chuckled amusedly, “Ah Kimi, always trying to sound like you can’t be bothered…” Still smiling, he shook his head and crossed his arms, sitting back on his ankles to get a better view of the man that towered over him.

“And _you_ like that, hmm?” 

Unfortunately, he actually did, but he wasn’t going to give the other man the win, “If you say so…” he copied Kimi’s vague response instead.

“C’mon,” Kimi took himself in hand again, only this time, actually presenting his balls to Lewis, “Seb is about to faint.” The Brit quickly glanced at the house, where indeed Sebastian looked like he was holding his breath at their exchange, with his lips parted and his tongue poking out indecently.

“Oh we don’t want that…” He rose himself to his knees once more as Kimi pulled his cock further up. Lewis collected saliva in his mouth before sticking out his drooling tongue and giving a long lick to Kimi’s balls, humming delighted.

“Saatana…” Kimi cursed under his breath, kicking his head back. He tightened the grip of the hand he now had on Lewis’ nape, like he did when he needed some time to recompose himself. But Lewis just kept licking with his flat slippery tongue, alternating between small kitten licks and long slow ones, ignoring the other man completely.

He was claiming every single one of Kimi’s sounds as small victories, his moves and moaning becoming more shameless at each go. Lewis was determined to make the Finn beg for mercy. Twice.

He cupped Kimi’s balls with one hand, gently tugging at them while his pointy tongue skillfully drew wet eights over it. Kimi began stroking himself, but Lewis was quick in slapping his wrist. 

“You’re already hard, I’ll be doing the touching from now on.” 

The Brit already had a witty response in mind expecting Kimi would protest, but if there was something the older man hated was being predictable, so he did no such thing. Instead, Kimi placed his hands on his waist and obliged quietly. “Good,” Lewis said firmly before he resumed his attention to the Finn’s testes. 

The younger one buried his face between Kimi’s legs with closed eyes so he could savour the other’s ever so addicting scent. He spent his sweet time giving his balls a special treatment as Kimi grunted under his breath, doing his absolute best to keep his act together. But Lewis was having none of it. _Twice_ , he thought to himself, so with no further warning, he took the Finn’s up until now neglected cock all the way to his throat, slobbering on it like he was dying of thirst and Kimi’s dick contained the only source of water in miles. 

The Finn’s muffled grunts quickly turned into desperate whimpers as he mumbled curse words in English and Finnish in between shuddering breaths, unable to keep his body straight anymore. _Now we’re talking!_

Lewis was very proud of how quickly he got able to properly deepthroat Kimi. It required a lot of concentration, especially to remember breathing through his nose while keeping his pipes relaxed, but it was worth it. It was such a turn on for him to see the Finn so completely lost in his own pleasure he couldn’t make a snarky remark even if his life depended on it.

Up until then, Lewis had been refraining from touching himself, but he knew Kimi was not going to hold for long and he wanted them to come together. In a swift move, he pulled out his own drenched cock from the hem of his short bright pink shorts and began to furiously stroke it, in a similar pace to the one he had on Kimi. The Finn groaned at the added vibration of the Brit’s own groans, trapped in his throat and around him. 

The older man’s legs started to tremble, giving away how close he actually was. Lewis didn’t want to slow down, but the noises that were coming out of Kimi were so deliciously distracting it got so hard to focus on breathing his mind began to wander off to a foggy place. He had to be quick. His palm slipped over his sensitive tip and the Brit knew instantly a few more of those lewd sounds would have him coming in no time. 

By observing Seb, he had recently discovered that touching Kimi behind his knees was a very effective way to send the older man to the stars, so he did just that. Mustering every ounce of concentration he still had, Lewis’ left fingertips trailed their way up to the Finn’s hairless calf breaking contact just before reaching the sensitive spot. He still wanted to tease, one last time.

“Fu-- Lewi-- I-I--” Kimi gently, but desperately, patted the top of Lewis’ head in an attempt to let him know the obvious. 

Lewis began to feel the overwhelming heat of the orgasm coursing through his own body, so as soon as his fingertips brushed soft circles behind Kimi’s knees they were both finished. The Finn’s warm and thick jets of come filled up the little space he had left in his mouth while the Brit began to shoot his own load on his thigh and the blanket below him. 

Even at the risk of actually choking, Lewis made sure he swallowed every single drop before he pulled back with a final hollow cheeked suction to the engorged red tip that made the blonde’s body shiver once more. Lewis rested his face on Kimi’s knees for a moment because his sight had turned black. 

Now that his airwaves were free, he was able to take a few deep breaths, before looking up to see Kimi’s sunglasses crooked on his flushed face.

“Fuck Lewis…That was...” Kimi panted. His skin was still covered in goosebumps of euphoria and the muscles of his legs were tense.

“Yeah? Do you think Seb liked it?” 

Both turned their heads at the house where Seb was very much undone, lounging back in a small couch they had outside. The nearly gone dark orange sun made his own juices sparkle across his stomach as he still had a lazy grip on his softening cock. The German looked absolutely delighted and even from afar they could see how the afterglow of his orgasm lit his face. Seb always looked particularly beautiful after coming. His half mast eyes met theirs and a big grin took over his lips. 

“I guess it’s safe to say he did.” Kimi chuckled through a smirk, staring at his boyfriend with what Lewis knew were hearty eyes.

Lewis smiled satisfied as he realized the mess he had made on himself. One of his hands was sticky and a trail of pearly white jizz ran down his inner thigh. With the back of his clean hand, he wiped the spit that was drying up on his chin and prepared to slowly rise to his feet, knowing his legs were still a bit numb. But all of the sudden he felt a sharp sting to his ass, that made him jolt up immediately.

“What the fu--?” Lewis turned back to find a couple of chickens pecking the grass behind him. 

His whole face frowned in horror upon the realization of what had caused his pain. Kimi let out a confused gasp at the Brit’s reaction that quickly became a sneering laughter once he spotted the chickens, but that was also short-lived. 

The older man almost fell to the ground when he took a few steps back, completely forgetting he still had his shorts and underwear hanging around his ankles. He tripped over the basket of apples, but was fast into supporting himself on the tree trunk behind. Lewis didn’t even have time to chuckle at how fast karma had been served to Kimi, before Seb’s cackling reached his ears. 

The German was laughing so hard at the whole scene, his body was a curling mess, rocking back and forth as he was slowly running out of air. But apparently it was “bring karma to work day” because when Seb rocked forward again, he didn’t measure the force and ended facing the floor himself, still laughing his ass off.

Kimi resumed his laughter too as he tugged his shorts back up and it prompted Lewis to do the same. The absurdity of the last couple of minutes and how quickly everything went from pure hotness to hysterical madness required it. Especially when he looked down at how completely unaware the pair of chickens was of the events they had triggered. 

Needless to say that apple strudel never got made, but later that evening Kimi and Lewis decided to indulge Sebastian a little bit more by surrendering themselves to the German’s will and it was glorious. The closest time Lewis had gotten of breaking rule number one.

***

For months Lewis still kept seeing other people like he had been doing ever since his last serious relationship ended seven years ago. He never really seeked it, but never really refused it either, so of course it shocked him deeply the first time he did say ‘no’ to an offer of casual sex.

It was so impulsive, like the word had just rolled off of his lips out of pure instinct. Like his brain had been pavlovianly trained to refuse any advances from anyone other than Simi. 

And it was such a definitive ‘no’ too. Not just a flirty, trying to play hard to get type, oh no, it was more like ‘under absolutely no circumstances ever’. And he could tell how strongly he had refused the woman, because the look on her face was one of pure horror. Like he had just called her the ugliest most unfuckable person on earth, even though she was nothing but stunning. 

He couldn’t sleep that night, trying to understand - though he clearly already knew - what was the reason behind his very abrupt refusal. The mere thought that he was developing real feelings for Simi made his stomach churn and his heart skip a beat. 

He couldn’t. He absolutely couldn’t. Why couldn’t he just settle for things the way they truly were? Just three friends who enjoyed having sex together. Even though two of them were in a serious relationship with each other and the third one was falling for them… _God!_

What was he even thinking when he agreed to keep this rela… _it_ happening? Especially, when it was so obvious from the start that this would end up being the final result of this adventure. He was simply a fool to think his rules were going to prevent it. 

_“Oh but the sex was good, so why not?”_

Lewis tried to think if at any point in his life he had ever felt that stupid and the conclusion was not a positive one. 

But that was not even the worst part. 

The worst part was that even though he was fully aware he’d end up like a hot mess in the end, he _still_ wanted to keep seeing them. It was just stronger than him.

So he did. And with time he learned how to sound less blunt when he had to say 'no' to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [camisd](https://camisd.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and I'd love to hear your thoughts. 💕


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who came back and is following this series! ♥️
> 
> A third (and a very hot one) of this chapter was authored by my dearest friend, the amazing and incredibly talented **rainbowinthesky** dank je wel schatje! 💕

"Why not? It doesn't break any of your rules." 

Technically Sebastian was right, it didn’t break any of the rules. Lewis didn't really know himself why he had denied Simi’s invitation to spend the Tuesday in an open 2 million square meters park in São Paulo so vehemently. It was not like they were asking him to fuck in a public bathroom or anything, in fact, they haven’t even made a single sexual remark yet, which was rare because Sebastian usually never missed the opportunity.

The plan was to actually jog and work out and that was something they had been doing together lately anyway, but there was still something that made him slightly uncomfortable about it. He just couldn’t pinpoint what exactly. 

“Yeah, I know…” Lewis puffed and tried to get more time to come up with an excuse.

“Then why not?” Kimi asked bluntly, already getting impatient.

Lewis searched in every single corner of his brain for something to help him get out of that situation, but he got nothing. He had no idea how to explain the feeling he had without provoking what would be a very long - or even worse, short - conversation about their… Agreement? Arrangement? He didn’t even know what to call it anymore and as much as he liked to think everything was under control, deep down Lewis’ longings for a relationship of his own were getting more and more frequent. But at the same time, he had never been happier in an intimate…? He hated not being able to use the R word sometimes, and this was definitely not one, but still. 

_Ugh._

“Alright, let’s go,” he finally gave in, deciding it was easier to accept than to deny. “Roscoe would really enjoy that actually.” 

“Good,” Kimi said in his usual flat tone, but Lewis could see how Roscoe’s name made the Finn’s icy blue eyes sparkle for an instant. 

Sebastian had always had a good relationship with Roscoe. Even when they were nothing but friends, the German would often text Lewis to ask about the dog and forwarded him the photos Fabian sent of Bruno. But not in a million years, the Brit would have thought that Kimi and Roscoe would get along so well. 

Sometimes it actually annoyed him how happy the bulldog got whenever the Finn was around, but the fact Kimi got so happy too was kind of endearing. Well, just kind of. 

Kimi knew exactly how to annoy Lewis whenever Roscoe was with them though, as he would deliberately pronounce his name wrong every time. The worst part was that no matter how ridiculous or absurd the name Kimi came up with, the dog would always come willingly with his tail wagging non-stop. And even knowing it was solely aimed to annoy him, Lewis fell for it everytime.

They started the day with a very light run, and ‘light’ was certainly an understatement. If it wasn’t Kimi complaining about the heat or Roscoe wanting to sniff every single dog that came their way, it was Sebastian wanting to stop to take pictures every 100m or so. 

Usually Lewis was quite strict with his workout routine on race weeks, but when they ran past one of the many little plazas the park had, he quickly accepted exercising was not going to be a priority in the agenda.

Seb saw some school children lined up to take their pictures on top of a real size stone lion statue and he just _had_ to get one too - even though the man was 34 years old. Lewis just smiled and shook his head at how happy and innocent Seb looked with his big grin making a peace sign as he straddled the lion and Kimi took the picture. It was impossible not to love him.

The most physical thing they ended up doing was playing tennis on one of the public courts. 

They agreed that whoever lost a game gave their place to the one that was out counting the points. The three of them had such a competitive personality they just wouldn’t be able to do it just for fun, so the first one to win three games would be the winner. 

Simi had a very similar yet completely different way of playing. Their technique was not always perfect, but the level of enthusiasm and passion they had was enough to make them very hard to beat. They were also very quick learners, so whenever Lewis used a new move he had picked up practicing with his tennis royalty friends, by the time he tried again, Seb and Kimi had already figured him out and it annoyed Lewis every single time. And he really should be used to it by now because that’s exactly how they were as drivers as well.

Seb played in more of a Nadal style. Or at least that’s what he liked to think anyway. Everyone knew it was virtually impossible to come even close to nailing the Spaniard’s aggressively precise style, but he was Seb’s favorite player and personal friend, so it made sense for the German to go with that approach. And though the skills didn’t match, Lewis had to admit Sebastian did an amazing job emulating Nadal’s trademark grunts and elaborate routine before serving, putting his own playful and exaggerated twist to it. 

Kimi on the other hand didn’t have to try too much to show off a Djokovic kind of style. Whenever he lost a point, he’d get as easily riled up as the current number one, though he did a much better job in keeping his frustration to it himself. Well, he did swear a lot, but at least he made sure no one was around when he’d hit angry balls far away to underline his dissatisfaction. Lewis considered himself more of a Federer type of player as he tried his best to keep his moves just as light and elegant, but equally deadly as the Swissman's, who was his personal all time favorite. 

They played for just over an hour, which Roscoe took as a very welcomed nap time. The dog quickly fell asleep curled up on the duffel bags they had brought from the car with the equipment, completely unbothered with who won or lost. 

The competition was very close, but Lewis ended up winning the final game against Kimi by one point. And of course the older man wouldn’t let go without a final snide jibe. 

“It’s easy when you practice with Serena Williams all the time,” he panted as they shook hands heading back to where Seb and Roscoe were. Kimi’s face was tomato red due to both the exercise and the unruly sun that shone brightly above them. 

“We can play badminton next time if you want Kimi,” Lewis chuckled, also catching his breath.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” the Finn quickly dismissed him as he picked up a water bottle from one of the bags.

Kimi took off his cap and poured half of it in his hair with his eyes closed, quickly shaking it off after and drinking the rest in one go. At any other time, Lewis would have considered the scene out of this world sexy, his mind even processing it in slow motion with Frank Ocean playing in the back, but that’s not what that day was about. So instead his mind processed it as something similar to what Roscoe did whenever he got wet and it made Lewis chuckle once more, before he picked up a bottle for himself. 

“Well played, sir Lewis!” Seb looked up from the floor where he sat next to Roscoe, who woke up startled with the sudden agitation around him. 

“Thanks mate,” Lewis replied and squatted in front of Roscoe. “Hey buddy, how did you sleep?” The Brit gave him a few scratches behind his ear which the dog responded to by taking his tongue out in excitement.

Grumbling and clearly irritated that Seb didn’t include him in his compliments, Kimi shuffled on his feet as Seb turned to him with a knowing smirk before he blew him a kiss, “You too, Kimi. It was just by one point.” 

The Finn dismissed Sebastian with a frown on his face while he dried himself with a towel, “So what's next?”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry.” Seb rose to his feet whipping the back of his shorts clean.

“Me too.”

“Yeah, same,” Lewis also stood up.

“Good, so I guess lunch it is.” 

After lunch they lazily walked around the park, talking about everything and nothing at all. Lewis noticed some occasional side eyes from the people around, but seemed like it was more because they were speaking English than because of who they were. In fact, the only one who was getting any attention whatsoever was Roscoe. Both children and adults stopped to play and pet him and not a single soul lifted their eyes at them. For once, Lewis found that very refreshing.

They reached a roofed area where teens were skating and rollerblading and Lewis had to take Roscoe in his arms so they could cross it to the other side safely. Once back on the floor, the dog quickly advanced a few steps ahead of them, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth while his wrinkly face bounced up and down. 

"Roscoe!" Lewis called when the dog picked up his pace further. But Roscoe didn't seem to care about his dad's concerned voice, he just kept going. Kimi tried to help with a sharp whistle, but nothing. Lewis called his name again before he started throttling after the dog, who suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He furrowed his brows, slowing down to meet Roscoe who now ran in his direction instead.

"What's wrong boy?" Lewis dropped to his knees and scratched behind Roscoe’s ears trying to comfort the dog of whatever it was that scared him so. The bulldog panted as he pushed himself further into Lewis' touches.

"What happened?" Seb asked worriedly with a flushed face. Kimi followed behind with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, something over there scared him," Lewis pointed ahead.

"I'll go see," Kimi said, walking past him. 

They were still under a covered open area, but the place where Roscoe stopped in front of was the side of a building. In less than two seconds the Finn got there and stopped in the same spot, with a hand on his waist. He looked for a moment before chuckling as he shook his head. 

Both Seb and Lewis raised their eyebrows at Kimi’s reaction. The Brit picked up the dog in his arms and the pair went on to check for themselves. Roscoe whined when he noticed where they were going.

Like Kimi, Sebastian also chuckled at the sight. Lewis on the other hand had to hide his terrified gaze in Roscoe's fur for a moment before looking back at the four meters tall very realistic spider that stared at them behind a glass showcase.

"That's what scared him…" Sebastian said to Lewis.

"And I guess it scared Lewis too," Kimi smirked at him amusedly to which Lewis responded with an eye roll. 

"What is this place anyway?" Seb inquired, taking a few steps ahead, sticking his neck out. "Seems like a museum?"

"Oh really? Is it open?" Lewis asked, putting Roscoe down before giving him one last scratch behind his ear.

"Seems like it... it's the Museum of Modern Art," Seb turned to Lewis after reading the sign at the door.

"That sounds interesting, we should check it out."

"Yeah, seems like it's free too," the German gave another glance at the sign written in Portuguese. Sebastian was so good with languages it always blew Lewis' mind. 

"And we still have a couple of hours before we have to get back," he noted after checking his watch.

Even behind his sunglasses both men just knew Kimi's eyes rolled all the way to the back of his head as he puffed discontentedly at them. But he quickly got distracted with Roscoe who now seeked refuge from the still very frightening spider behind his legs. 

"I'm sorry if some of us appreciate culture, Kimi," Lewis looked down at the man who was now on his knees comforting Roscoe.

"Yeah whatever… C'mon Rascal, let's have some fun while the nerds go to the boring museum," Kimi got back at his feet as the dog began to waggle his tail at his words. 

Sebastian chuckled while Lewis rolled his eyes again, but for once he was able not to fall for Kimi's obvious attempt of getting under his skin for calling Roscoe the wrong name. 

The pair went inside and normally Lewis would feel largely underdressed to be in a museum, all sweaty in the workout clothes he'd been wearing all day, but that was one of the beauties of Brazil: one was rarely underdressed to be anywhere. 

He gave one last look over his shoulders before they entered the first exhibition room to see Kimi rolling over the grass while Roscoe attacked his face with an enthusiastic tongue. Lewis didn’t even try to hide his smile. Not even when Seb also looked back and chuckled at him while he shook his head, presumably at Lewis' soft heart eyes.

The school kids they had seen before by the lion statue were there too, sitting around in a circle, carefully listening to their teacher's instructions. Sebastian and Lewis stopped for a moment to observe them and their cute and curious little faces before going in opposite directions to explore the installations on their own. They'd meet in front of the same piece every now and then and exchange their thoughts over it. 

But an hour later, though in what it felt like fifteen minutes, Seb got a call from Britta asking him to return to the hotel so they could go over his schedule for the week, and by the face Seb made, it'd be a busy one. Shortly after, Lewis got a similar text from Angela that claimed a long sigh out of him.

Though he had initially thought coming with them would be a bad idea, Lewis then wished they had more time. He'd have loved to keep wandering around the park for a few extra hours and maybe even catch the sunset by the big lake he saw near to where they parked the car. Sebastian had read there was a beautiful water show in the evenings and it would've been nice to see that too. But reality called them back, so after briefly voicing their disappointment, the pair agreed it was time to go.

When they got out, Seb and Lewis quickly spotted Kimi lying in the shade of a tree with his cap over his face. He had one arm over Roscoe who nested to his side and both snored softly. The two men smiled fondly at the scene and at each other before Seb got down and took the cap off.

"C'mon Liebste, time to go," he said, placing a gentle hand on the Finn's chest.

Kimi grunted and screwed his face in a grimace, baring his teeth, clearly annoyed for being woken up from his nap. Roscoe looked up and sighed in a similar way before closing his eyes again. It took them both a few more minutes to fully wake up and get on their feet, but it was incredibly cute to see the similarities in their expressions and movements, so it was worth it to allow it. 

Back at the hotel, Lewis felt a bit silly for hesitating to accept Simi's invite earlier because they really had real fun. Knowing they could do things together other than sex brought a fuzzy but very pleasant feeling inside him. The whole day just felt... oddly domestic, like the three of them just… Belonged together? At no point he felt like a third wheel and that was the first time it happened.

He won the race a few days later, Seb finished third and Kimi even scored points, but it was the day at the park that really stood out for Lewis from the Brazilian GP that year.

***

A big smile appeared on Lewis’ face when he got out of the bathroom, with his Louis Vuitton toiletry bag in hand, and saw Angela leaning against his bedroom door.

“Hey Ange,” he walked to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Lew, how are you today?” she rose to her toes to return Lewis the kiss, both hands on his shoulders. 

“I’m doing well, how about you?” 

“Very well!” she grinned with her small squinted eyes looking at him. “So, I just got an email from Tommy Hillfiger, they need you for a shoot on Friday, does that---” Angela stopped mid sentence and was left with an open mouth as her dark blue eyes shifted over Lewis’ shoulders, narrowing on something.

For a second there he got very confused at her reaction, but then her eyes returned to his and she let out a soft chuckle. It was when he reminded himself of the huge purple dildo that was poking out of the suitcase he had opened on the bed. _Shit!_

“Switzerland again?” she smirked knowingly.

Lewis nodded, slightly embarrassed and rushed to tuck it in and out of sight.

“Sorry for this,” he gave her a crooked smile.

“I don’t mind, you know that,” Ange said with honest eyes and a kind smile. “Everything still under control with Simi?” 

“Yeah… I mean, same as always, just sex,” Lewis shrugged at her but deliberately avoided her eyes. 

“You know I’m not judging you right? I just care about you a lot.”

“I know you do. And I appreciate you for it, but everything is fine. I promise. If it gets out of control, I’ll stop it.”

Lewis could see in her face that she wanted to keep talking about the subject a little longer, but he was so glad she didn’t, because he hated lying to her. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, Angela would never judge or frown upon him, but Lewis felt like if he ever said it out loud, then it would be true, so he preferred keeping it to himself instead. 

“Alright, I should better book you a hotel then, same as usual?” she already had her phone ready. 

“I went ahead of you and already did that," he smirked and winked at her.

“Oh wow, booking your own rooms now? Do you even need me anymore?”

“Very much so, yes.” 

“When are you coming back?”

“Thursday,” he replied casually, trying not to make a big deal to the fact that he had never spent more than two days in Switzerland, let alone four. And he knew she had picked up on that, so Lewis continued before she could say anything. “You said Tommy needs me on Friday?”

“Yes, does that work for you?”

“Yeah, sure. I mean, if it works with the schedule, works for me.”

“Alright, I will confirm then,” she pulled out her phone and began to quickly type. “So, anything special planned? Britta sent me the interview...” she smirked, yet her eyes were still on the phone.

The interview in question happened in the last driver's parade where Sebastian’s cheekiness had gone a little too far for Lewis’ taste. And Kimi's.

When asked about what his ideal type be like, a mischievous smile took over Seb’s lips before he started replying. 

"Well, I do like blue eyed blondes a lot," his eyes quickly shifted to Kimi's direction before returning to the journalist, without moving his head. "But also brunettes with dark eyes," his eyes shifted again but this time to where Lewis was. "And tattoos, I like those too," the German deliberately licked his lips as he finished his response. 

Luckily no one else seemed to have picked up on it, the journalist just started laughing and Seb quickly emended his response saying his ideal type would be a nice, kind hearted person with a good sense of humor, but that didn’t mean Lewis and Kimi weren’t fuming with his initial response. Everything they had been doing for the past months to protect themselves could have easily gone down the drain with Seb’s blatant flirty behavior for the whole world to see. 

Later that day, Kimi and Lewis agreed they definitely shouldn’t let that go without proper punishment, one that would require time and extensive planning. So they decided to leave it for the next time the Brit came to the farmhouse. 

“You could say so…” Lewis gave Angela a naughty smile before closing the suitcase.

***

Sebastian looked shockingly gorgeous, blindfolded and all tied up with tight ropes across his chest and thighs, bound against the pole of the bed with his hands behind his back. His face was contorted in pain, torment and exhilarating pleasure, with that outrageous teasing tongue poking out of his flushed lips. Drops of glistering sweat mixed up with tears ran down his cheeks and onto his neck that was so tense, all the veins were popping out. He panted and whined all of these deliciously deep soft sounds, doing his absolute best to keep them inside, but every time his body twitched from the way Kimi hollowed his cheeks around the tip of his cock, the ropes scuffed against his nipples and a high pitched moan was claimed from his throat.

The German was already getting so used to enjoying his punishments so much that when after dinner Kimi ordered him upstairs to wait for them naked by the bed with a stern voice, Sebastian's eyes just sparkled brightly. Lewis and Kimi knew Seb was convinced he was going to get away with his shameless interview and just be rewarded with another night of endless pleasure disguised as penance instead. In fact, the way he didn’t try to hide his excitement was reason enough to believe he actually did it on purpose.

But the older men had been torturing Seb for the good part of the last hour, driving him all the way to the very thin edge of orgasm, only to back away completely a millisecond before it actually happened. Lewis had already lost count of the times they had already done it and there were still many more to come. 

This time Kimi and Lewis were firm in making it an actual punishment. 

They had given Sebastian ten minutes to prepare but they deliberately let him wait for almost half an hour before they finally went up. When they entered the bedroom Seb was naked as told but lying on the bed instead, with one hand behind his neck.

“Finally! What took you so long?” he propped himself up to look at them, clearly annoyed by the way he frowned his face. 

“I thought I said _by_ the bed Sebastian, not _on_ the bed,” Kimi replied in a tone that could cut steel. 

“Then don’t take forever to come up next time,” he snarled back, getting up to the place he was supposed to be waiting in the first place.

Lewis sighed and shook his head. His eyes briefly met Kimi's and they exchanged an agreeing nod. Sebastian clearly had no idea what the two men had in store for him and that only made it more exciting. Kimi and Lewis had been thoroughly planning this evening everyday for the last week through text messages and it was probably the longest virtual interaction they'd ever had; Seb had always been the intermediary of their dynamics.

“Ok, here I am, what’s next?” Seb sneered with his arms crossed over his puffed out chest.

“Well, you can start by not talking so much, do you think you can manage to do that?”

Seb opened his mouth to fire yet another snarky response, but as soon as he caught a glimpse of the bundle of ropes Lewis had in hand, he stopped dead in his tracks. His Adam's apple moved indecently slow when he swallowed dryly, uncrossing his arms. They had never used ropes before, so the German's eyes widened. Lewis had to put a real effort to hold back a smirk, because that was exactly the reaction he and Kimi had hoped for. They wanted Seb to be on his toes not knowing what awaited for him. 

Lewis kicked his head back and his dark eyes dominantly gazed over Seb's deep blue ones, that now had a glint of apprehensiveness in them. Though his face was serious, on the inside Lewis was practically jumping up and down with anticipation to put everything they had planned into practice. As much as he admired and respected Sebastian, there was something about having complete control over the German’s body that made his own body burn with desire. 

"C'mon Seb, hands behind your back," Lewis tightened his grip to the ropes, popping the veins on the back of his hand. Sebastian swallowed dryly once again and slowly blinked his still wide eyes at Lewis, then at Kimi before he did as told with parted lips. 

"Good boy, so obedient," the Brit said hoarsely, getting behind Sebastian. Once Lewis' big hands grabbed over his wrists, Seb immediately tried to look behind his shoulders. But Kimi was quick in snapping his fingers at him, "Hey, eyes on me." 

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, sunshine, nothing that will hurt you…" Lewis whispered in Seb's ear with a warm breath, while he brushed his stubble on the younger man's neck, leaving the skin there covered in goosebumps.

"But, from now on you will only speak when you're spoken to, understood?" The tip of his fingers travelled down the German’s back, barely touching. Sebastian shivered and responded by shaking his head positively and wincing once he felt the rough material of the ropes against his skin.

"Fuck... Look how beautiful he is..." 

Lewis looked over Seb’s shoulders and smirked when he saw Kimi ogling Sebastian head to toe with hungry eyes as dark as the night, as if this was the first time he saw his naked body. The Finn had a lazy grip on himself over his sweatpants, giving soft squeezes on his already hard length while licking his lips obscenely.

Lewis could feel Seb’s heartbeat had picked up by how warm the skin on his shoulders felt when he kissed and whispered against it, "So beautiful…"

The German gasped and bared his neck for more as the Brit bound his wrists firmly. Lewis obliged and sucked a hickey there, his body pressed against Seb's in a way his clothed erection could be felt in his hands. 

"Make sure it's nice and tight Lewis, we don't want him too comfortable."

Sebastian whined when Lewis gave one final tight knot to the ropes before breaking contact, "Is this ok?"

"Ye-" Seb's voice was barely audible, so he cleared his throat before trying again, "Yes..." 

"Good," Lewis whispered in Seb’s ear again, only this time he gave a dirty lick on his lobe that had the younger man quivering like a lit candle against the wind. 

Lewis joined Kimi to appreciate his work once he finished with Seb's wrists. The German's already hard cock jerked in the air in what Lewis assumed was because of the lascive looks the two men gave him. Without even being properly touched yet, his eyes were half mast with pleasure. God, they were in for a treat.

"Look how hard he is already..."

"So desperate..."

With time, the pair had learned how much it turned Sebastian on when they talked about him like he wasn't there. And if things were going to go as planned they needed Seb to be as turned on as he possibly could. 

"He really has no idea, has he?"

"None at all…"

The younger man's cock jerked again, only this time a whimper followed as they got closer. 

Kimi lifted a hand to Seb's face, gently caressing his cheek and another moan broke from the German’s lips as he leaned into the touch. Lewis emulated the older man's gesture and did the same to the other side of Seb's face. Going one step further, his fingers curled around one of Sebastian's pink erect nipples, giving it a squeeze.

"Fuck--" Seb gasped under his breath.

"Only when you're spoken to Sebastian," Kimi scolded him, pinching the other nipple aggressively. But before the other man could even process it, the Finn took a hold of his chin and claimed his mouth into a deep and slow kiss, muffling the eventual sounds. Lewis was also quick in taking a nipple to his own mouth, nibbling at it gently.

Sebastian's body was tensed and covered in goosebumps when Kimi broke from the kiss and joined Lewis in sucking the other nipple. All sorts of grunts and little mewls fell from Seb's lips as the pair slowly ran their hands over the younger man's body, consciously avoiding getting anywhere near his dribbling cock. 

Kimi kneeled before Seb and Lewis’ fingers swiftly took over the now neglected wet nob between them, while the other one was still between his teeth. 

The Finn teased his boyfriend when his tongue came millimeters away from the tip of Sebastian's cock, moving it as if he was indeed licking but never actually touching. Kimi took great pleasure in the way Seb’s face twisted in agony while his erection jerked non-stop, sending a clear message of what it wanted.

"What's wrong?" The older man asked with his characteristic smug smirk. 

"Please…" Sebastian begged softly, "please touch me…"

"I'm touching you…. Lewis is touching you… I don't understand," he chuckled, widening his grin.

Lewis snickered at the way Kimi pretended he was not being sarcastic, so he bit Seb’s nipple to tease even further. The younger man let out a delicious whiny moan.

" _Bitte..._ "

 _'Cheeky bastard!'_ Lewis thought to himself. Sebastian knew perfectly well that neither one of them was able to resist him when he pleaded in German with his big labrador eyes like that. In fact, judging by the way Kimi seemed to be lost in them for a moment, he knew Seb's eyes were going to be a problem. And the younger one was very aware of the exact power they had.

Luckily, Lewis had come prepared. 

"Wait." 

Two sets of light eyes waited expectantly for whatever it was Lewis reached for in his back pocket. Kimi grinned, while Seb widened his eyes at the sight of the black blindfold he had in hand.

"But…" Seb didn't even have time to finish his protest, before Lewis put them on.

"You won't get away with your puppy eyes today Seb. And if I was you, I'd really stop talking… I came prepared for that too."

Sebastian attempted to pout and before he even thought about peeking his tongue out, Lewis got a hold of his face and kissed him deeply, like Kimi had done before. The German parted his lips immediately to allow Lewis' tongue further in, moaning softly at each swirl. 

But by the way he kept leaning in as much as he could, it was clear Sebastian also wanted some control, to which the Brit indulged by giving his bottom lip for the younger man to bite and suck. And he did. Slowly, desperately, wantonly… 

Lewis knew exactly what Sebastian was doing, so just when Seb thought he was getting some leverage, Lewis backed out, leaving the other man’s flushed lips gasping for more.

"Easy babe…" he brushed his thumb over Seb's luscious lips, while licking his own.

Kimi wasted no time in taking his boyfriend's cock deep in his mouth and that made Lewis take a step back to admire the scene that was unfolding before him. He felt his own cock stir and wanted nothing more than releasing it from the captivity of his pants and give Kimi's hands something else to do other than rest on Sebastian's knees. But not that night, or not yet at least. At that moment everything was all about tormenting the younger man into maddening pleasure. And it seemed to be working.

Every time the Finn hollowed his cheeks around him, Sebastian’s stomach involuntarily spasmed. His forehead was already shiny with sweat and he grunted and groaned through irregular breaths, chewing on his own lips to refrain himself from speaking. _Good!_ Lewis thought. Seb was finally beginning to show some obedience. 

But as Lewis already expected - and secretly hoped for - the sudden obedience was short-lived. Though blindfolded and with bound hands, Sebastian began to thrust his hips, trying to dictate the rhythm Kimi had on him, which by then was excruciatingly slow. 

Kimi had started by going fast and deep, which Lewis had come to experience first hand it was the Finn's specialty, but just when Seb was enjoying it a little too much, Kimi slowed down and took his sweet time tonguing every single inch of Seb's length instead. Whenever Kimi reached the tip, he'd made sure to wrap his lips around it to suck and savor the new drops of precome that kept coming out. That's when the German took the liberty to thrust. 

But unless he used the safeword, Sebastian had no say or will that evening. And Lewis was about to make that very clear to him.

As he got himself behind Seb again and placed a hand on the back of his head, tugging on his hair gently, Kimi lifted a questioning gaze at him. The Brit only gave him a mischievous smile in response before biting on the soft skin of the German's neck. Sebastian’s body shuddered and his moans got deeper. 

Lewis plastered his body against Seb's back once again. His free hand trailed its way to the other man's collarbone and down to his chest and he could feel how every single one of the hairs bristled up with his touch. Lewis' tongue explored Seb's shoulder, licking every one of the little freckles he had there as if he could actually taste them.

When he felt the German attempting to thrust his hips again, Lewis shifted the mood completely. With an aggressive tug on Seb’s hair, Lewis pulled his head back so he could hiss into his ear. 

"You still think you get to decide anything tonight, don't you?"

The authoritarian tone in the Brit’s voice combined with the pulling on his hair, made Seb respond in a very physical way. Lewis could feel how his body fully shuddered in his arms and Seb gasped loudly. But his next words had Seb quiet again immediately.

"I was hoping to not have to do this, but you really give me no choice…"

Letting go of Seb's hair, Lewis got down on his knees and began to strap the German’s thigh with more of the rope, this time bounding Sebastian against the pole of the bed. There was no time to adjust because as soon as the first thigh was done, Kimi resumed sucking Seb's cock deep and fast, claiming the most wanton sounds out of the younger man so far. Lewis smiled delighted at each one of them.

After he was done with the legs, Lewis didn't want to waste any more time, so he went ahead and also tied Seb across the chest, effectively preventing the man from moving around any further. The ropes were carefully placed to make direct contact with Sebastian's erect nipples at the slightest of flinches.

"Are you sure he is going to stop moving now?" 

Kimi pulled back from Seb to look up at Lewis once he finally finished. Seb jolted at Kimi's suddenness and grunted inwardardly, proving the ropes on his nipples were serving their purpose. The Finn chuckled at the reaction he provoked in the younger man. Then he wiped off the spit that was dripping out of the corner of his lips to use it as lubricant for the thumb that took over the slit of Seb's cock in his tongue's absence.

"He shouldn’t, otherwise he will just confirm how much of a slut he really is." 

The first times they got together, Lewis would have never dared using language like that so freely. He knew Seb actually loved it, but he could feel there was still a bit of jealousy in Kimi when it came to Sebastian, so he tried his best to avoid it. But as time went by and the two of them had grown closer, it was like Lewis and Kimi had established some sort of agreement between them when it came to the German. He knew now exactly what was ok to say and do to Seb in order to bring out pleasure in all three of them. Which was a huge achievement if he thought about that first night where Kimi was very reluctant to allow Lewis to even kiss Sebastian, to be now sporting a lewd smirk at those words.

"Obviously you haven't been paying enough attention if you still have doubts... Right Sebby?" Kimi twisted his wrist in a way the head of Seb's cock rubbed against his palm, which made the man gasp in agony. The next words brought out a similar reaction from Lewis.

"Tell him, tell Lewis how much of a slut you are," Kimi just kept rubbing Seb's length with his long pale fingers and it was like he was doing the same thing to Lewis'. 

"A massive slut… just for you two, no one else..." Seb's voice was hoarse and charged with nothing but lust and neediness.

Fuck, Sebastian was supposed to be the one being punished, not Lewis. 

Seeing the way Kimi's eyes got so dark at him while a delicious barely there smirk danced upon his lips made Lewis want nothing more than to have the man inside him. Thrusting that gorgeous cock of his fast and deep up against his spot while he licked his ear in between lascive, lazy words. Both of Kimi's veiny hands wrapped tightly around Lewis' chest to secure him against him… Hearing the submissiveness in Seb's voice made Lewis want to facefuck the German at the same pace.

In fact, he could actually feel it… He could _feel_ Kimi's dick buried up his ass, just like he _felt_ Sebastian's wet hot mouth around his cock. Even though none of it was real, Lewis' brain had Simi’s bodies and their touches so vividly memorized it was that easy to just _feel_ them. 

The temperature of his body was so unbearably high, it was like he was about to self combust.

But he had not been planning this night for a whole week to cave in so quickly. Lewis was going to be strong, at least this time anyway. So he shook the thoughts out of his mind before reminding them the reason why they were truly there.

"We know you are, but the whole world doesn't need to." 

Lewis brushed his fingers on the side of Seb's torso, making the younger man first flinch at the unexpectedness of the touch, then shiver at how erotically slow it was. The rough ropes were quick in turning his nipples from light pink to wine red.

Lewis' mouth watered at sight and he almost bent down to suck on them, but he wanted to know how much longer Seb would be able to endure even more, so he kept doing it. To Seb's side, his stomach, the place in his groin where the tight ropes were also redning his skin… 

Judging by how his moans got whinier and his breaths shorter now that Kimi was sucking him again, it didn't seem like much longer. 

"Seems like the massive slut is about to come… Are you babe?" 

“Fuck yes, please let me come, _Bitte_! I need to come,” Seb cried out, almost sobbing. 

Lewis exchanged a look with Kimi. He saw the other man smirking and knew exactly what Kimi was thinking. They had talked about this before; Seb would be denied the pleasure and relief of orgasm. He was going to be edged so many times tonight he’d be crying by the end of it. 

When Lewis noticed the telltale signs that Seb was about to come in the way his asscheeks started to clench and his thighs began to shudder, he decided to intervene.

“Kimi, stop, he’s almost there.”

Immediately pulling away from Sebastian’s leaking and throbbing dick, the Finn stepped back to look at his handy work and the trembling man before him. Sebastian was crying out, begging Kimi to continue and finish the job, but when he realized no one was going to touch him or make him come, he started to curse.

“No, fuck you guys, you can't leave me like this. I need to come, you fucking assholes,” the younger man whined, not realizing he was only fueling the other men’s reasons to punish him more with his insults and cursing. 

“Now now, Seb, those are such bad words. It’s not very nice to insult us, don’t you think?” Lewis stroked Seb’s cheek tenderly as he said it, a sharp contrast to his words and actions which were anything but. “I don’t think you deserve to come, what do you think, Kimi?” His voice dripped with fake interest, as if he didn’t already know what Kimi was going to say or do.

“If he thinks we are assholes, he must not want us here. It’s best that we go, Lewis,” Kimi answered. It was not something they had discussed beforehand, so Lewis’ eyes widened at the other man’s suggestion. Oh, he couldn’t deny that he liked this idea though, _a lot_. Sebastian on the other hand, didn’t like it all as he gasped when he heard Kimi’s words. 

“No!” the bound man almost yelled. “No, please don’t. I will be good, I swear. Please, don’t go!”

He sounded so pitiful that Lewis almost felt sorry for him, but the idea of leaving Sebastian there, bound and desperate, overruled everything else. When he looked at Kimi again, the other man nodded towards the door and they left the room without saying anything else. Even when Lewis closed the door behind them, they could both hear Seb begging and cursing still. The whole scene was more intense than Lewis could have anticipated beforehand so he wiped the sweat that had formed on his brows with an ever sweatier hand. 

"Don't you think we're going too far?" he worriedly asked Kimi, who sported an amused smirk on his lips. 

"Nah, he's loving it. He would have used the safeword otherwise. I don't think he is sorry yet about the interview." 

Snorting, Lewis was sure Seb probably had even forgotten this was a punishment for the interview. He was so far gone already… maybe the time-out would remind him of it, but Lewis doubted it. And at this point, Lewis didn’t care much about that anymore. Seeing Sebastian like this was getting highly addictive and he couldn’t wait to see how far they could push him until they reached his limit. So far everything had gone almost exactly as planned, except for leaving him alone, which had Lewis very curious on how Seb would react next.

The sounds from the bedroom were slowly dying down. Obviously Seb was realizing they meant it when they said they weren’t coming back. The silence that followed gave Lewis and Kimi the chance to go over how well everything was going so far. It was surprising Lewis, because Seb behaved much better than they had expected beforehand. Of course, he was his needy, desperate self, but Lewis was actually quite proud of the German for handling it the way he did. 

After letting Sebastian wait for ten minutes, Kimi decided it had been long enough and gestured at Lewis to get back inside the bedroom. 

Seb’s head, which was hanging down before they came in, shot up at the sound of the door opening. Wisely, he didn’t say anything and tried to patiently wait for what would happen next. Lewis could see how hard that was for the younger man because he was biting his lip almost to the point of bleeding. 

“Do you think you can behave now?” Kimi asked the trembling German sternly. 

Seemingly so lost in everything that was happening to him, Seb was clearly willing to say yes to anything they’d suggest. The ability to speak had left Sebastian’s body and he could only nod weakly. That just would not do, though, Lewis and Kimi expected him to use his words. 

“Say it,” Lewis demanded. “Tell us you will be good from now on.” 

Sebastian cleared his throat and struggled to find the words for a moment, but once he found them he started to blabber. 

“Yes, yes, I’ll be good, I can be a good boy for you, I promise. Please, please, do something.” 

“Let’s try this again then, shall we?” Lewis smirked, looking at Kimi who stared back at him approvingly as the Brit started to palm Sebastian’s cock. 

Shuddering all over, Seb instantly began to beg as soon as Lewis wrapped his hand around his pulsing erection. It was just a stream of garbled words that didn't even make sense, but the German couldn't seem to stop as he babbled and babbled about how good it felt and how much he wished he could see them. The sounds he made were so sweet, hot and desperate and they were getting to Lewis, making his body tingle with want. Kimi seemed to be in the same state, judging by the desire swirling in his eyes as he drank in the sight of his boyfriend being pleasured and tortured by their lover. 

He jerked him off in long strokes, using all of his knowledge about Seb’s body and what he liked best to bring Sebastian to the edge again. It was working because Seb was trashing and struggling in his ropes, moaning high and loud, the sounds echoing off the walls. He got even louder when Kimi began to suck bruises into his neck, pulling his head back by gripping the German’s hair to give him even better access. 

The signs that Seb was about to come were there again and Lewis instantly backed off, letting go and pulling Kimi away from Seb in the process. He ignored the devastated noise that left the younger man’s throat in favor of kissing Kimi, who looked surprised at Lewis’ unexpected move but happily got along with it. Slipping his tongue inside the Finn’s mouth, Lewis was sure to make it as loud as he possibly could. He wanted Seb to hear everything, even as he rubbed Kimi’s perfect cock through the sweatpants, making him groan into their passionate kiss. 

“W-what?” Seb stuttered. “What are you doing?” 

Lewis and Kimi both pretended they didn’t hear him and continued to kiss lewdly. The kiss was meant to be driving Seb crazy, but Kimi was such a good kisser, Lewis had to be careful not to lose himself completely into it. Kimi tugged him closer, groping at his ass and grinding his hard dick against Lewis’. 

“Jesus, you’re so hard, Kimi,” he groaned. His grabby hands tried to tug down Kimi’s sweatpants and get to that dick, but Kimi stopped him, raising an eyebrow and nodding his head to Seb. 

Oh, right. They were supposed to do this to drive Seb insane with want and not for their own benefit. It was hard to stifle the pure want he felt for Kimi, though, so he kissed the Finn again, only this time he tried to remember the purpose of it. 

“Fuck Lewis, you’re so fucking hot,” Kimi growled at him as he tugged on the Brit’s lower lip with his teeth. Although what they were doing and saying here was mainly to get under Seb's skin, Lewis could sense that Kimi meant what he said and it made his heart skip a few beats. Kimi hadn’t ever said something like this to him before… Lewis could feel some sort of hope rising within him but he quickly pushed it away. Best not to think about it too much, especially not right now. 

Kimi licked into Lewis’ mouth again, sloppily and loudly, making sure Sebastian could hear everything and the British driver deliberately made the most filthy and obscene noises. It did the trick, because when Lewis glanced at the German he saw his drooling dick jerk into the air, drops of precome sliding down the shaft. 

“Take off my blindfold… please! I need to see you,” Seb whined and when he was ignored and the kissing noises continued, he begged some more. “Guys… Bitte, I need to see you, please, I can’t take it anymore…” 

On the verge of crying, Sebastian sounded more and more frustrated and Lewis knew they had him exactly where they wanted him to be; completely at their mercy and beautiful in his desperation.

Because yes, Lewis may have been a little bit obsessed with Kimi’s cock and with wanting the Finn to like him, love him even, but Sebastian… it was so easy to love him. He was beautiful on the outside, but his heart was even purer. The man cared a lot about Lewis, he could feel it in the way he always made sure Lewis was comfortable and at ease, he could feel it in his touch, but most of all he could see it in those expressive blue eyes whenever they met his own brown ones. Sebastian just never held back and even now he was not ashamed of himself as he freely showed this desperate, vulnerable side of him. 

While Lewis was still marveling over Sebastian, he heard Kimi starting to talk again as the older man got into Seb’s space, stroking his hands all over that beautiful body. Not wanting to miss a thing, Lewis quickly turned his attention back at the sight before him. God, they really were beautiful together. 

“What do you want, hmm?” Kimi asked, and Lewis knew he was only humoring him because Sebastian wouldn’t get what he wanted anytime soon. But that didn’t stop Seb from blabbering out his wants and needs anyway. 

“Anything! Just touch me, suck me, anything... just let me come, please!”

Lewis watched as Kimi’s hand disappeared behind Seb and by the way the German’s lips parted in a gasp Kimi was stroking his hungry hole with a finger. 

“Tell us, Sebastian… What do you want?” Lewis murmured, getting to Seb’s other side and kissing his neck. He peeked over Seb’s shoulder to see what Kimi was doing and felt his own hard cock starting to strain painfully in his jeans. 

“I… I want you… _shit!_ ” 

Sebastian cried out as Kimi pushed his finger in dry but it didn’t seem to hurt the German at all as he pushed back wantonly, already begging for more. 

“Please, I need to be fucked… Fuck me, please!” 

Showing himself to be the needy bottom he was, Lewis loved it when Sebastian was like this. The man was so desperate, he didn’t even care anymore who was going to fuck him as long as he got a dick inside of him. 

Pulling away from Seb for a second to get the lube, Kimi quickly returned when he found it and handed it to Lewis. The older man watched as Lewis got some on his fingers and circled the tight opening, pushing two digits inside in one go. It was enthralling to watch Sebastian react to it, still trying to buck his hips and letting out the most beautiful sounds that Lewis loved so much. 

Not wanting to waste time, Lewis went straight for his sweet spot and started to attack it with his fingers. Sebastian loved being fingered and Lewis knew he could come from it without any stimulation to his cock whatsoever. The German’s cock was drenched in his own juices and he kept spilling on the floor as Lewis touched him inside just right.

Hope was rising within Seb as Kimi started to touch his balls, slowly massaging them to the rhythm of Lewis’ fingers. His chest was heaving and his moans got higher and higher in pitch. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna come,” Seb warned the other men. It was not like they needed the warning because both Kimi and Lewis knew exactly when he was about to come… but Lewis had to laugh a little. Seb must have known that they were edging him and to announce that he was about to come seemed like a stupid thing to do.

When Seb started to clench impossibly tight around Lewis’s fingers, he made eye contact with Kimi, nodding as a signal to pull away just before Seb could orgasm. Kimi watched him with dark eyes, licking his lips subconsciously but almost predatorily as he nodded back. They both pulled back from Seb abruptly, leaving him on the brink of climax yet again. 

This time the younger man couldn’t contain himself anymore. Actual tears began to roll from under his blindfold as he sobbed and hung his head in defeat. The plump lips were moving but no words came out of his mouth. Exchanging a look with Kimi, Lewis saw a flicker of concern in the other man’s eyes which made him feel a bit uneasy, too. 

Yes, it was lovely to see Sebastian at their mercy, helpless to do anything but take what they gave him. But the fact that he was actually crying was troubling and Lewis started to worry. 

_Did they take it too far?_

“Color?” Kimi asked, anxiety laced in his voice. 

The question was enough to make Seb’s head lift up and he was visibly trying to compose himself, breathing in deeply. With a trembling voice he replied with, “green.” 

“You sure, Seb? We can stop,” Lewis reassured him, not wanting to do anything Seb might not want. 

But Sebastian nodded eagerly as he sniffled. “Yes, I’m sure, I don’t want to stop. I’m just… a little overwhelmed.” 

Leaning forward, Kimi kissed Sebastian softly, a simple brushing of lips. It was so painfully tender that it made Lewis’ heart jump in his chest. And then Kimi surprised him by pulling away from Sebastian and giving him a kiss just as intimate and sweet. It was so unexpected, but so very welcome. This kiss wasn’t for show or to make Seb crazy, it was real and the thought of Kimi just _wanting_ to kiss Lewis made his knees go weak. And it was almost like Seb could sense that they were having a real, intimate moment here, because he didn’t moan, beg or do anything else to get their attention back to him. 

Eventually, Lewis did let go of Kimi, even though he wanted nothing more than to continue. But he didn’t want to ruin the suspense and desire they had built up within Seb for the past hour or so. 

Soon, their hands were roaming all over Sebastian’s body again, their focus turned solely on him and the German was basking in all the attention and begging for them to fuck him as Kimi had his fingers buried deep within him this time. 

“We are not going to fuck you, Sebby,” Kimi whispered into his ear, causing the younger man to cry out in disappointment. Lewis was reminded of the purple dildo he packed and he swiftly retrieved it from his suitcase, stroking the toy lazily as he made his way back to the pair. Kimi’s eyes shone brightly, a smirk slowly forming on his face as he watched Lewis play with the toy. 

“But I have your favorite toy here,” Lewis said as he reached up and rubbed the purple head of the dildo against Seb’s lips. The eager tongue immediately stuck out of his mouth as he licked and sucked on the tip. The sight was so dirty that it made Kimi groan out loud while Lewis had to close his eyes for a second and concentrate on not coming in his pants right away. The little shit knew exactly what he was doing, humming and slobbering on the dildo like it was a real dick. 

Before Seb could get the upper hand here, Lewis pulled the toy away, snorting as Seb’s mouth tried to follow it. _‘Damn, what a slut,’_ the Brit thought amusedly. 

Raising an eyebrow at Lewis, Kimi gestured towards the ropes, trailing his fingers over the parts that covered Sebastian’s nipples. The younger man shivered as it moved over his red and sensitive nubs, his cock twitching needily. Knowing what Kimi tried to say without saying it out loud, Lewis nodded for him to go ahead and tell Seb what they were planning to do to him now. 

“We are going to take off the ropes,” Kimi said, stroking one cheek tenderly. 

Lewis started to untie one of his legs before Seb could reply. “We want you to stay still and listen to our instructions. Can you do that? Will you be a good boy for us, Sebastian?” 

Before Lewis could even finish his sentence, Sebastian was already nodding wildly, willing to anything as long as they continued. Lewis kind of wanted to take it slow, but he also knew Seb was nearing his limit, not only physically but also mentally. So he made quick work in undoing all the knots and as soon as both of the younger man’s legs got released from the ropes his knees gave out. The effort of standing up straight for all this time in combination with getting edged was finally getting the better of him and the two other men were quick to catch him before he fell. 

Together with Kimi, Lewis pushed Seb to sit down at the edge of the bed. 

“I am going to take off your blindfold now,” Lewis told him softly as he took the material away from the German’s eyes. Sebastian still had his eyes closed, but when he opened them they were wild and shining with pure want. He looked absolutely stunning like this and he saw that Kimi was thinking the exact same thing. 

“Lay down,” Kimi instructed. “Spread your legs and keep them open.” 

His tone left no room for arguments and Seb didn’t question it. In fact, he scrambled to obey the order as he lay down on his back and opened his thighs, his hands hooking under his knees as he presented himself to two pairs of hungry eyes. Oh, they were going to have so much fun with that sweet little hole. 

Kimi took the dildo from the bed where Lewis had laid it down earlier before he took off the ropes and coated it with lube. Lewis noticed how Seb was watching it all with huge, wide eyes, his tongue constantly peeking out as he licked his lips. Then Kimi reached down and breached Seb’s hole, pushing the dildo slowly all the way inside. Throwing his head back against the pillows, Seb mewled and breathed hard, adjusting to the enormous size of the toy. 

After Kimi slowly opened him with the dildo to get him used to it, they began to take turns in fucking Sebastian, both knowing exactly where to hit to make him go feral. The younger man was pushing his hips back frantically, trying to take it in even deeper as he howled out his pleasure. 

His movements were so wild that his hands kept slipping on their hold to keep his own thighs open. As soon as Seb let go, Lewis immediately stopped. 

“No!” Seb yelped out desperately. “No, don’t stop, god please, don’t stop!”

“We told you to hold your legs open, Seb,” Kimi told him seriously with a bossy tone in his voice.

Seb hurried to get his arms under his knees again, pleading with his pretty eyes for them to continue. Kimi took over this time and pounded the toy in and out at a punishing pace, making sure to drill it against Sebastian’s prostate with every thrust. It was enough to have Seb close again in no time at all, his cock was smearing precome all over his tummy, making the hair there wet and sticky. 

Lewis wrapped a hand around Kimi’s moving wrist to stop him just before Sebastian was able to orgasm. Tears were spilling from the blue eyes again as he writhed wantonly on the bed, yet again denied the relief of release. Lewis could see how much Seb wanted to just wrap his hand around his own cock and get himself off, but the younger man managed to keep his urges under control and refrained from doing so. 

Even though Lewis and Kimi both knew it was alright to keep going despite Sebastian’s crying, the Brit decided it was time to reward him now for being so obedient and good. It was time to make him come. Making eye contact with Kimi, it was as if they could read each other’s mind, because Kimi only had to nod in agreement and he immediately knew they were on the same page. 

Sliding down to the ground on his knees, Lewis hauled Seb’s hips to the edge of the bed. 

“Keep your legs spread.” 

And then he dove in, wrapping his lips around Sebastian cock and started to suck him slowly. Next to him, he felt Kimi kneeling down too as he tangled a hand in Lewis’ braids, gently guiding him over Sebastian’s cock. The demanding hand made him moan around Seb’s pulsing cock, causing the German to whimper loudly. Kimi cupped his balls, squeezing softly and Lewis could only imagine how heavenly the combined sensation must have felt for Sebastian. 

Tightening his lips around the head of the throbbing cock, Lewis wrapped a hand around the base and concentrated on making Sebastian come for real now. He popped the tip in and out of his mouth, making sure to swirl his tongue all around it, just like he knew Seb liked it. The high moans and begging started soon enough, so Lewis knew he was doing a good job. When Kimi began to lick the parts Lewis wasn’t touching, it was lights out for Seb. Miraculously, he had the presence of mind to ask for permission. 

“Will you let me come?” Desperation was laced in his voice. “Please, let me come this time, Bitte!”

The last plea was almost screamed at them and Kimi pulled back to smile at his boyfriend. 

“Apologize for the interview and we’ll let you come,” Kimi said, smirking almost evilly. Seb’s eyes widened a fraction, obviously not expecting that demand. But Lewis had the feeling that Sebastian was willing to do anything if it meant he was allowed to come, even apologizing for something he wasn't sorry for at all. 

“Yes! I'm sorry! I didn't think before saying, I swear," Seb cried out immediately. Lewis and Kimi exchanged a look and nodded at each other, deeming the apology was acceptable. 

“Then yes, come for us, Sebby, you deserve it.” 

It was everything Seb needed to let go as they heard him sob out both of their names. Not a second after that, Lewis felt his mouth flood with the thick, white seed that gushed from the younger man’s cock. It leaked from his mouth in waves and Kimi was quick to lap up everything that Lewis couldn’t catch. When Lewis dared to glance up, he saw Sebastian watching them with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, looking like all his fantasies came true at once. They probably were. 

All this time, Seb managed to keep his legs open, but his body was spasming so hard that he couldn’t do it anymore. He slowly let go of his knees and became completely pliant, melting into the mattress. Aftershocks were going through his body as he was panting hard, looking at Lewis and Kimi with half lidded eyes still full of desire. 

That desire only deepened as Lewis grabbed Kimi by the neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The taste of Sebastian was still lingering on both of their tongues, which made the kiss all the more filthy. When the German moaned at the delicious sight before him, Lewis knew he couldn’t wait any longer. His dick was demanding attention now and it was high time that he did something about it, after ignoring it for so long. 

Kimi seemed to be in the same state; Lewis could see how his cock was begging to be freed from the confines of his black sweatpants. He felt Kimi’s eyes burning on his body as he tugged it down and got his cock out. As he stroked it lazily - shuddering from sensitivity as he did so - he watched Kimi do the same. It was so thrilling to just stare at each other like this, there just was something about watching another person pleasuring themselves. The fact that it was Kimi made it even more exciting. 

They were lost in gazing at each other for a few long seconds, before Lewis got reminded that Sebastian was still there. He shifted his eyes to the younger man, who still looked completely fucked out, a dopey smile on his face as he stared right back at Lewis through his half mast but sparkling eyes. Seb looked so fucking sexy and irresistible, Lewis couldn’t help but be drawn to him. 

Kneeling next to Sebastian’s face, the Brit asked a question with his eyes as he held Seb’s gaze and pressed the head of his cock against those delicious lips. A tiny nod and slow smirk were answer enough and Lewis pushed his dick inside, gasping at the feeling of warmth and slickness surrounding it. The younger man couldn’t do much more than weakly lick around it, seemingly too tired to do anything else. But it was enough for Lewis and it got even better when Kimi kneeled to the other side of Seb’s head. 

The older man pressed the tip of his own cock next to Lewis’ and… _wow_ , that felt like nothing Lewis ever felt before. The feeling of Kimi’s dick so close and tight to his own was mind blowing. Sebastian seemed to love it as well, his lips stretched wide as he moaned like a whore around them. They couldn’t move much, though, so they took turns in fucking Seb’s mouth, but Lewis knew he wasn’t going to last. The edging of Sebastian was almost like edging himself and he was so close now he could almost taste his release.

He swiftly pulled out of Seb’s mouth and started to jerk his cock in tight, quick strokes, groaning loudly when he saw Seb opening his mouth, clearly ready to catch it all. He came in ropes over the younger man’s face, some dripping into his mouth, some hitting the rosy cheeks and beard, all the while Sebastian kept looking up at him with wide, bright eyes. 

Still shuddering and coming down from his own high, Lewis watched as Kimi came as well, adding more to the mess that was already on Seb’s face. 

Fuck, Sebastian was absolutely beautiful all drenched in sweat, tears and semen looking every bit of the massive slut he claimed to be. But they wouldn't have him any other way.

***

"We really fucked him up, eh?" Lewis chuckled when Sebastian started to softly snore.

Kimi, who until then had his eyes glued to the tv, looked at Lewis confusedly. It took him a second to understand the question, but as he turned his head down at Seb, his face instantly melted. He smiled at the way the younger man had his lips parted, which explained the snoring. After they were done, Sebastian was so absolutely drained, Kimi had to practically carry him into the shower, otherwise the man would have fallen asleep still all covered in cum. 

"Yeah… But I bet he will think twice before speaking next time," the Finn's smile turned into a one-sided smirk as he began to gently run a hand through Seb's hair. The younger man sighed and nuzzled his head into Kimi's lap, still deeply asleep. 

"I sure hope so, it was a close one," he chuckled. 

Kimi kept running his hand through Seb's hair and a small smile formed on the corner of the German’s lips. Lewis quickly got entranced by the scene, unapologetically staring at them for what it felt like hours. But when his mind started to picture himself snuggled on Kimi's side, his eyes quickly shifted down at his watch.

"Well, I will be going then," he stood up and stretched his arms in the air.

"Why do you always run away after?" Kimi asked in a casual tone still looking down at Sebastian. "You know you _can_ stay over, right?" 

_Oh!_ Lewis certainly was not expecting that, but he didn't even think much before giving his well rehearsed response that always came with a 'there's nothing I can do about it' kind of shrug, "I know, but it's the rules." 

"And why is that? The other rules make sense and we agree with them to some extent, but why this one exactly?" Kimi lifted his gaze at him and their eyes locked. 

_Oh, he's insisting on it?_

It was true he never really explained the reason behind that rule, more like he just imposed it, but it had been a while since he was questioned about his decision of not spending the night. The thing was, all the other times before, it had always come from Sebastian. And even though he was convinced the German was never ever satisfied with his standard answer, Lewis had gotten good at quickly dismissing the follow up question and just changing the subject instead. But Kimi being the one who inquired about it, just hit him differently. Especially because the older man’s eyes were particularly hard to read this time.

At the same time the icy blues dominantly demanded an answer, there was also a great deal of self-doubt in them, like Kimi wasn’t sure if it was ok that he was the one asking...? It instantly sent a chill down Lewis' spine as that was a side of the Finn he had never seen before. Why would Kimi feel insecure to ask? 

Seriously, why would he? But most importantly, why should it matter that day where Lewis was going to spend the night? It was clear by the way Seb was completely gone into sleepland that they weren't going to have sex again and he was going to come back tomorrow anyway. So why would Kimi be suddenly interested in it now? Especially because they never really talked about the circumstances of their _affairs?_ when Seb wasn't there. To say the least, it caught Lewis completely by surprise. 

Lewis could feel his mind drifting off trying to find answers to his own questions, so thankfully when Sebastian protested through mostly incoherent mumbles when Kimi stopped stroking his hair, the Finn released him from the awkward staring battle they found themselves in. The other man quickly averted his eyes from him to look back at Seb, lovingly, while he obliged to the German’s request. 

"You are really lucky to be with him Kimi. He truly loves you," Lewis didn't even notice when he said the words that were on his mind out loud. _Great!_

"He loves you too, you know?" 

_Hm, what?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story so far, it would really mean the world to me to hear from you. 🥺💕
> 
> My tumblr is [camisd](https://camisd.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The park mentioned in this chapter is [real](https://www.gpsmycity.com/tours/ibirapuera-park-walking-tour-6053.html) and was written based out of my childhood memories of it. when it was nearly finished, I found out so much had changed/no longer existed, so please note there are some inaccuracies. 😅


End file.
